Changelog
This is a collection of change logs acquired from the DH forums. Versions V9.0.0 Content * Lost Relics: On certain days, players will have a chance of getting Keys when they open the chests in Mazes. Collect the specified number of keys to get Omni Shards and 5-Star Cards! * New Random Daily Rewards: Gem Package, Altar Draw, and Lucky Spin discounts. * Mine Changes: There's now a chance to find a room filled with Ore and a Chest while digging in the Mines! * New Creatures: Chiroptera, Lava Wyrm, Soul Shrew, Royal Beastmaster (From Mines), Lich Lord (From Lost Relics) * New Hero: Aries (Has changed name to Druidess as of 10.1.0) * Runes can now be sold! Changes * Faction War: Adjusted the amount of Merit gained. More information on defense and banner notifications also added. * Implemented a cap of 250,000 Tournament Points to claim at once and a cap of 500,000 Tournament Points total for players. * Changed daily limit for Guild Map Bounties to 10. * New recipe added to Transmute, with banner notifications for successful transmutations. * Added a tool tip to inform the player when they didn't get any shards for an invasion in Valhalla. Fixes * Fixed an issue where Gemini would ignore Overlord's Ghoul Feast when under the effect of Double Trouble. * Fixed an issue where records of Melded Creatures were incorrectly displayed in Gauntlet. * Fixed an issue where Valhalla replays couldn't be viewed in Battle Logs. * Fixed an issue where defending Heroes in Valhalla didn't get the benefits of Health Runes. * Fixed an issue where there was no protection period with initial Shard production. * Fixed an issue where Might was being calculated incorrectly. Fixes * Axe Warden's "Quash" can no longer be negated. * Blossoms' "Flourish" skill now only affects 3 targets. * Sagittarius's ATK growth rate has increased to 41. Damage of Arrow Split increased by 100%. * Changed Bewitcher's "Dark Clone" activation chance to 45%. Slight increased to Soul Splitter's attributes and increased Revocation's value to 50%. * Changed Taurus' "Omega Impact" to deal Direct DMG equal to the enemy Creatures' current HP and ATK. This damage is split among all enemy Creatures. This skill has a cool-down of 1 Round. * Changed Gemini's "Double Trouble". When a Creature is destroyed, it is instantly revived with immunity to all offensive skills for 2 Rounds. During its turn, "Pyre" and "Tempest" can be activated an additional time. (This effect only happens once when the card comes in play and is reset when the card leaves and re-enters play). Immunity to basic attacks is also added. * Increased the effect of Capricorn's "Fervent" to 50%. * Changed Libra's "Balance" so that the damage dealt will no longer grant enemy Hero Rage. * Lord Bones' Rebirth 4 changed to Rebirth 7. Battleblow 5 changed to Battleblow 8. * When a Creature is destroyed while under the effects of Alchemist's "Melt Armor", the Creature will explode, dealing damage to all enemy Creatures and Hero. * Decreased the attributes of the clone created by Oceanus' "Clone" skill. Leveling up the Hero Skill will increase the attribute of clones and grant related skills. * Blademaster's "Butcher" will now deal damage to all enemy Creatures. Deals Direct DMG based on the Creature's missing HP. Damage dealt is capped. If a Creature's HP is below a certain percentage, the Creature will be destroyed. * Increased all damage values of Hydra's "Elemental Vapor". * Oinari's Rebirth 7 changed to Rebirth 10. * Ridge Hunter's Dodge 6 changed to Dodge 8. * Easter Bunny's Rebirth 5 changed to Rebirth 7. * Fixed the bug with Hero Talent "Mantra" in Guild Maps and Grimoire. V8.5.0 Content * Faction War: When the event begins, players have a choice of joining either the Imperials or Alliance. Players will earn both Merit and Medals during the battles. At the end of the event, players will get rewards based on the amount of each earned. * Valhalla: The Halls of Valhalla have been opened! Spend Gems and Energy in these halls to make Shards. But be careful! Other players can invade your hall and steal your Shards! * New 5-Star Hero: Spirit Arbiter can be acquired through the Mine. * New 5-Star Creatures: Santa Claudia, Aquarius, Scorpio, Vindicator. * New Talents: Mass Charm and Lucidity. These Talents will only show up in Alchemist and Spirit Arbiter Talent Refreshes. Enhancements * Enemy Creatures in Guild Maps can now be healed and are immune to Skills that reduce their ATK. * Heal limit added for Hero Skills that restore Health based on a percentage (Eg. Warlock’s Prayer) * Raid Revenge cost changed to 50 Gems (the first time is still free) and will now consume a raid attempt. * Limit added to the amount of HP healed by Mythril. * Shards of 1-Star Heroes added to Trials Chest. * Number of Guilds a player can join each week changed from 3 to 1 (Updated on EN server, other versions to follow) * The art for some cards have been updated. Fixes * Fixed an issue with the description of the Hero Talent “Entrap.” Value updated from 2 to 3. * Fixed an issue where the damage cap from the Hero Skill “Crazed Sorrow” was not applied. * Fixed an issue with the victory condition of stage 7-3 on normal difficulty. * Fixed an issue with raiding players Lv 100 and above. * Fixed an issue with abnormal HP increase by HP Runes in Guild Battle. * Fixed an issue where the effects of HP Runes were not active in Guild Battle. * Fixed a display issue with cards deployed in Guild Battle. * Fixed an issue where the winners of 4 or 5-Star Runes would not be announced in the banner. * Fixed a display issue where cards appear as locked in Guild Battle. * Fixed an issue where NPC names incorrectly appear as Maze Boss. * Fixed an issue where burn damage was still sustained with Reflect. * Value in Leo’s skill description fixed to show 50% instead of 50. * Fixed an issue where the icon for the Energy reward from Sky Arena was not displayed. * Fixed an issue where a discount of 99% was wrongly displayed in the Mine Exchange. V8.0.0 Content *New Otherworldly Magic Cube system *New Alice Fund system *New Daily Mission for Mine Exploration & Grimoire *New Runes for increasing Poison, Surprise Attack damage *New Creature shard available in Gauntlet Mall *New Achievement for hero reaching lv105 & lv110 *New 5* Creatures: Leo, Axe Warden, Libra, Pisces, Alice, Sylph *Time limited Buff system stat boost now applies to Grimoire System as well Adjustments *Hero Skill "Captivator" effect adjustment *Hero Alchemist Skill effect duration adjusted to permanent *Mine mall ore exchange rate and ore output number adjustment *Secret Chamber opening time for all faction adjustment *Fix bug Grimoire Boss damage number description discrepancy issue *Fix bug Creature Dusk Huntress post evolve display discrepancy issue *Fix bug Oceanus, Armageddon cloned creatures missing rune issue *Fix bug Friend list not displaying friend's guild info discrepancy issue V6.5.0 Content *Achievements for clearing the Dungeons and Mazes of maps 12 and 13 have been added. *Two new 5-Star Creatures, Night's Slayer and Light's Hand, have been added. Both Creatures can be obtained through in-game events. *Meld cards have been added to the game. Players can now meld Creatures by using meld cards with the same faction and Star-rating. Meld cards can be obtained through Maze chests and Chambers. *Rune Shards have been added to the game. Rune Shards can now be drawn and collected to exchange for rare Runes. *Daily Tasks related to the drawing of Runes have been added. *A Chat filter has been added to the game. European players can now choose to filter chats from other versions of the game. *The in-game time of European and Korean versions have been changed to their local times. The timing for Guild Battles and Heaven's Blessing have also been updated (view in-game tooltips for the exact timings). Enhancements *The reward for inviting friends has been updated. Players will now receive 100 Gems for inviting 1 friend and 150 Gems each time they invite the following number of friends: 5, 10, 25, 50, 100, 250, 500, 1000, and 5000. *Essences for exploring Dungeons in maps 12 and 13 have been changed to Creature Shards of similar value. *Deck Power calculation has been updated to reflect the addition of Runes. *Detailed views of Creatures now show the level of Rune equipped. *All Deck interfaces now contain a button to remove all cards. *The system for tallying Sky Arena results has been changed. Battles after the event timing will no longer be reflected in the rankings. *The amount of Gems needed to revive in the Gauntlet has been reduced. *Players in the Android version can now only send a message in chat every 30 seconds. *The Daily Task for Tournament may now be completed 3 times. *Players can now view the effects and Glory required to upgrade Hero Skills. *The Bazaar in the main screen has changed to Browse Shop. Players can now view all in-game Malls at a single location. Fixes *Hydra and other new Heroes can now be viewed in the Gauntlet Deck edit interface. *Fixed an issue where Talents like "Firestorm"and "Firecatcher" were being negated. *Fixed errors with opponent data in the Gauntlet. *Fixed an issue where players are paired against Lv 1 opponents with 0 Power and no cards in the Arena. *Fixed an issue where the skill "Nobility" would no longer trigger after getting damaged by "Guilt". *Fixed an issue where Creatures destroyed by Paw Master's skill could still revive. *Fixed an issue where Armageddon could obtain the "Undying" Talent. *Fixed an issue where players might not be able to view their own cards in either Guild Battle or Gauntlet. Category:Changelog